splat_timfandomcom-20200215-history
Vladimir Putin
Vladimir Putin (originally born as Igor Kravenholf) is the primary antagonist of the Splat Tim series. Vladimir Putin wants nothing more than total world domination and is constantly plotting to splat Splat Tim so that no one stands inbetween him and installing communist order across the world. ''Splat Tim 2 UVladimir Putin is the main antagonist of ''Splat Tim 2 and serves as the game's final boss at the Magma Ocean area. Once Splat Tim walks into his throne room, Putin explains how he purchased the help of Wario, the antagonist of the first game, to distract Tim while he proceeded to dominate Octo Valley and used Otto Octanavio's broken war machine to manufacture the Korea Kannon, a weapon powerful enough to destroy Outer Heaven, the last bastion of hope in the wreckage of the Inkocalypse. Splat Tim pulls out the Pistol and prepares to fight against Putin. Although Splat Tim puts up a good fight, once he whittles Putin's health down to zero, he gets back up and backhands Tim into the corner of his throne room and jumps onto the Korea Kannon to fly off to Outer Heaven to destroy it. Tim is saved, however, by his friend Splat Tina, who gives him moral support and her bazooka, and his tank Thomas, who activates its jet thrusters and flies with the two in tow in pursuit of Putin. The three successfully manage to disable the Korea Kannon's core's stabilizers, causing the Kannon to overload. The heat from the core overload melts the Kannon's circuitry, shutting it down permanently. Putin swears revenge and ejects as the Korea Kannon falls to the ground, crashing into the Magma Ocean. Vladimir Putin's first phase: Vladimir Putin's second phase, the Korea Kannon: Splat Tim 13 In this game Putin is once again the main antagonist but this time he has a new demon form which is twice as powerful, twice as fast and most important, twice as handsome. this new form can breath fire and his wings can cut through even Reggie's rock hard abs. The downside to this new form is that his skin is very sensitive to origami, which is how Splat Tim Defeats Putin. Splat Tim 666 In this game, Inkopolis has been rebuilt. Still seeking revenge, Putin builds a giant laser and hides it deep in space. Knowing Splat Tim will stop him, he calls on master assassin Deepfry to stop Splat Tim. (The game will not be released until 2050 so this is all the information we have on Putin's role in this game) Rise of Pearl In the begging of this game, Communist Pearl is fighting Putin to prove the stronger communist leader. She inks his robot suit with tenta missiles until it explodes, killing Putin. But Putin is later resurrected by a mysterious god, in time for the next Splat Tim game. Trivia * Putin was confirmed to be gay by executive producer Sonny Moore. Putin's hatred of Splat Tim and desire to take over the world is related to that, though, as Splat Tim (and every other hero) hate fags due to cultural reasons * However Putin is Bisexual,as he has raped Nico * The only games that aren't in the reboot series in which Putin does not show up at all are Splat Tim,Splat Tim 3,Splat Tim 4,Splat Tim Realoaded, and Splat Tonna. * Vladimir Putin is voiced by Cookie Masterson doing a bad fake Russian accent.Later voiced by Will Smith * Putin has several inspirations,mostly the real life Valdamir Putin which he is an imitator of,his character is mostly inspired by Makarov from the Modern Warfare series *He changed his name to Valdamir Putin because Vince McMahon convinced him to pose as him,but that didn't work *He is actually Ukrainian,he was originally going to be Chinese. *In the reboot,he goes by his birth name,and was hired by Jafar to destroy America,Russia and China,then make their nation the most powerful. Category:Characters Category:Soviet Union Category:Male